


First Love

by oohosh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, Singer Byun Baekhyun, Top Sehun/ Bottom Baekhyun, Worker Sehun, domestic love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohosh/pseuds/oohosh
Summary: Baekhyun loved to sing. Ever since he was little, he’s wanted to sing on a stage. It was a dream he wanted to pursue, even if it meant to sacrifice socializing or having a relationship. One fateful day, Baekhyun went to the market and accidentally swung the door on someone a bit too hard. Every week, the young boy can’t help but return to see the handsome cashier’s face again. Even if it meant he had to buy chocolates.





	First Love

Baekhyun’s eyes were heavy, only a slim ray of light shone as he regained consciousness. His body was sore, his mind dizzy and nose stuffed to the max. Sitting up, he looked around his empty apartment. The sight of his own filth was everywhere, but it was home. He sat on the decorative sheets of his "bed." Soon to stand from the comfort of his couch that was worn down. He had grown to believe that the couch felt less lonely than his bed where the bed expanded largely to almost devour his petite body.His apartment wasn’t massive, but it was a mansion of quietness without a roommate or lover. Baekhyun would often play music in the morning to make it seem a bit more lively. This morning’s tune was the Moon of Seoul. A song his mother had taught him to play on the piano when he was younger, it’s also one of the inspirations he looks up to- always wanting to move to the large city. As he approached the kitchen, sweeping his brown bangs away from eyesight. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a small box of instant oatmeal. He preferred cereal, but he had recently run out of his favorite.

Sitting at the table was dreadful for Baekhyun, it really was a representation of how he had no one to talk in the mornings. He shoved a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth as he scrolled through Twitter, a messy place that Baekhyun strangely kept up with. Finding the drama entertaining, it flew time quicker for the uneventful life of the petite one. After finishing, he would turn off the phone and walk to the kitchen to dispose of his dishes, washing before setting the plates to dry. With curiosity, Baekhyun opened the fridge door. All appliance doors were jammed in the male’s house, which meant he had to swing open most with force. He had accidentally ripped off one of the kitchen pantries handles that way. The boy scanned through the shelves inside the fridge, he was running low. He pulled out one of the bottom drawers and frowned, there were no more peaches. After closing the fridge, he leaned against the cold metal. Creating a new objective to pick up his favorite cereal and peaches at the market. Baekhyun would wear something simple to the market, but cozy enough to withstand the winter atmosphere. Exiting the house with a fitted pair of black pants and a lazy sweater with a turtleneck underneath. It accommodated his rather peaceful personality, quietly walking the streets of his neighborhood while listening to slow music on the way. He never felt the need to always be precautious of his surroundings, he knew all the streets and every possible building from the ten years living in the small town. He knew his agenda; he would walk into the market and buy cereal and a pound of peaches. Being the things he was currently short on, he directed himself to the small building. Noticing the warm shop owner talking to a rather tall man. Baekhyun shrugged and walked closer to the milk aisle, he liked the taste of their strawberry milk and it wouldn’t hurt to buy an extra one. It was only a moments debate before he gripped the glass door’s handle and swung it open.

Though the glass door stopped abruptly after hitting a blunt object. Turning his head, Baekhyun noticed it was the taller male he saw from earlier. His eyes almost dropping out of their sockets as he clumsily pulled out his headphones and stuffed them in his pockets. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there. Are you okay?” He chewed on the inside of his cheek, crouching down to help the fallen person. The lean male rubbed his nose and glared up at Baekhyun, instantly making him feel insecure. “Does it seem like I’m okay?” the black-haired, of what was presumably, the younger male spoke. Baekhyun released a nervous laugh, messing up his hair out of habit. “Ah- I’m sorry. Do you want me to ask the owner for help?” Baekhyun raised his eyebrows trying to not get offended by the lean male’s words. “No, it’s fine. Do you have a tissue?” Baekhyun quickly reached into his sweatshirts pocket and pulled out a wrinkled, almost torn tissue square. Handing it to the other as they both stood straightly again, this is when he noticed how much taller the other was.

“.. Sorry."

“You said that three times, already.”

This time instead of glaring, Baekhyun heard the taller chuckle. “Yeah, sorry.” Baekhyun returned with a grin and shifted his shoulders a bit, the other replied with a crooked grin. The shorter thought it looked funny. “Well, I hope you feel better.” the corner of his lips curled before bowing slightly in respect. Without a ‘yeah’ or ‘thank you,’ the unknown male walked off still nursing his injury. The shorter pursed his lips with his eyebrows knitted, “You’re welcome.” The boy carried on with his grocery shopping, holding a bag of peaches while carrying the desired strawberry milk in the other. He walked to the cashier and set the items on the counter as he took out his wallet. “Nice day isn’t it,” he whispered as he looked around, noticing the conjoining clouds outside, still not meeting eyes with the friendly old woman yet.

“Well it was before I got my nose squashed by a stranger.” the voice was, in fact, deeper than the warm raspy voice, that Baekhyun was used to. Quickly he turned to meet eyes with a familiar male with a sour expression. “I already apologized.” “And here I was thinking, you were going to say it for the seventh time.” The comment almost caused Baekhyun to smile but he resisted. Merely shrugging with a shy grin, looking at the taller male’s nametag. It looked shinned, which made sense figuring that Baekhyun had never seen him before. He was new. “Sehun.” Baekhyun handed Sehun his credit card. “That’s a nice name.” he watched the cashier scan his items before handing them back to Baekhyun. “Thanks. I was born into it.” with the same crooked grin, the taller leaned onto the surface before Baekhyun.

  
Baekhyun deepened his eyebrows, exhaling loudly as he took his items. “I should’ve swung the door harder,” he mumbled and turned away from the cashier, rushing out the cozy market and on the path back to his apartment.

  
While waiting at the corner stop, Baekhyun felt a low vibration run against the surface of his thigh. He reached into his pocket and fished out the mobile. Swiping the answer key and holding it up to his ear. “King Baekhyun’s service, how may I brighten your day.” his voice cheered into the microphone, hearing a low chuckle from the other side. “Aish, you think so highly of yourself.” the low voice murmured into the speaker. “You already gotta be high, to think high.”

  
“That's a drug analogy?”

  
“No it's not, but why did you call me? Isn’t it too early for you to be awake?” the shorter began to cross the street, noticing the changing sign. “Well, there's been an unexpected open performance tonight. You wanna play?” his friend asked with great hope in his tone.

  
“Really? That’ll be great, what time would you want me there?” he straightened his posture, immensely pleased with the turn of events. “Preferably five, just so I can help you set up. Is that okay?”

  
“Yes. Thank you so much.”

 

“No problem, you know I’ll always support you.

  
“I know. Goodbye, Chanyeol.”

  
“Goodbye, Baekhyun.”

  
The call ended and Baekhyun skipped the rest of the way to his house. An obvious smile engraved temporarily on his skin as he rode the elevator. It was currently a quarter past ten, giving him a long time till he was asked to go in. The boy set his items on the kitchen counter soon as he entered the apartment, running to his room and parting the closet doors to look at the options. Rubbing his chin with a focused expression painted on his face.

  
“Blue or red?” he took two of his favorite sweaters and placed them on his bed, scratching his cheeks. “Blue seems more eye-catching,” he assured himself and hung back his red sweater. He walked away from his closet and to his drawers, pulling one to gaze at all his jeans. “Beige or black?”

“Ripped or is that too millennial.”

  
Baekhyun stared intently at his jeans before pulling out the beige slacks and throwing them on his bed. Shutting the drawer and running to the bed, he slid off his sweater and fell back, unbuckling the fabric and clumsily pulling his trousers off. Almost falling off the bed in the process, he looked into the mirror at his body. Pinching the skin on the surface of his stomach, “Rice.” he walked towards his drawers and pulled out a fresh pair of underwear. He would shower quickly before striding out in what he considered, Baekhyun’s “lucky pair.” The reasoning being that he got his first booking with them when he was nineteen. The boy quickly ran to his room and dried his dark hair before shoving his arms into the sleeves of his sweater, tugging the fabric down his torso. Grabbing his jeans to repeat the action of clothing his body.

The time was already close to half-past twelve once he finished combing his hair and styling it appropriately. Stammering to the living room and collapsing onto the couch with a folder of music sheets in a folder. “Which one is appropriate for tonight?"

  
Baekhyun skimmed his fingers through the different papers, picking one out before tucking it back inside. He lips scrunched up to appear a pout, a frustrated expression. The musician’s mind was blank, he didn’t know what he was going to sing tonight. He pulled out one of his more older sheets, that had become wrinkled and greyed over time. Moon of Seoul.

  
The shorter boy stood from his position on the couch and dragged to the piano across the room, sitting on the aged bench and placing the sheet in front of him. Cracking his head from side to side along with his fingers, leaning to hover them over the keys. It was a light but powering song. Remembering the song from the early youthhood of his life, providing comfort during harder nights.

  
Without a moment more, Baekhyun began the with the keys. It had been a while since he played a song on the piano. Most covers already provided an instrumental version, with noises only produced on the computer. That was one of the few things Baekhyun hated about the music industry, it was mostly staged that focused on performances and body rolling. There were hardly any artists that preferred to play live than over a track. He warmed up his voice, taking deep breaths to clear his head with hums erupting from the base of his throat. Baekhyun sang the song, closing his eyes and imagining as if he was performing live. Warm flows of words singing from the enchanted boy, adding moments of breaks to create enticement. To Baekhyun, singing was the moment away from the world.

  
Music let him sing about things he loved, covers were only some of the criteria he did to show for the hobby. He does write songs, though Baekhyun never thought to perform them live. Previous encounters asked him to stay on the basic material since he was a “newbie.” The denial has scared him, not daring to screw up a booking because of it. As the evening began to approach, Baekhyun stopped practicing. Wanting to rest his vocals for the actual performance. For the time being, he stood from the bench and walked over to the kitchen. Opening the fridge and looked to the strawberry milk, the encounter drizzling across his memory recapper.

  
The scene almost made the boy laugh, he reached beside the cartoon and pulled a vase of water. Walking to the stove and opening up the kettle, pouring only a fair amount for consumers. Placing it elsewhere as he ignited a small fire beneath the metal object. Baekhyun turned towards the pantry above and opened it, pulling a small jar of different teas.

  
Baekhyun made his favorite herbal tea, only adding half a spoon of butterscotch honey before stirring it into the steaming water. The hot beverage flowed down his throat, a layer of freshness coating his mouth. He pinched his phone out from his pocket, still holding his cup with the other. “It’s already a quarter past four?” the boy whispered with a loud exhale of disappointment. He had wished to not waste so much time on practice, especially since the distance is about two miles.

  
Running, the short boy ran to the coat rack and slid a heavy coat onto his body. Only taking a moment to grab his keys before noticing the rain beginning to pour outside.  
"Dammit."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first writing piece. Still trying to understand the mechanics, but I'll try my very best. Thank you so much for reading, until next time.


End file.
